


Weather Shift

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kuroo Is Weird, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had been sunny, neither of them had expected a storm, but they got one anyway. At least the station isn't too far away from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I have an affinity for using the atmosphere of storms improperly. Also a headcanon that Kuroo is kind of an odd duck, a thing people only really discover if they spend too much time with him. Like Kenma does.

Kuroo stood by the school doors. He stared up at the score in a forlorn way, as rain hammered down on the pavement and lightning crackled in the skies. He’d been betrayed. It had been warm, sunny, all day. He’d been so wrapped up in practice he hadn’t noticed that the weather had shifted, and now he was stuck with a walk to the train station with no umbrella. 

“Oh,” Kenma’s voice sounded from his elbow. “It’s raining.”

“Yup,” Kuroo replied. He looked down at Kenma. “You didn’t bring an umbrella, did you?” 

“It was sunny this morning,” Kenma mumbled. “I didn’t think I’d need one.” 

Kuroo chuckled. “Me neither. I guess this one’s on us, huh?” 

Kenma only replied with a nod and reached around to stow his PSP in his rucksack. He’d been carrying it, had probably planned to play it as they walked to the station together. It would be safe from the rain inside his bag. 

“You good to make a run for it?” Kuroo asked. 

“Do we have to?” Kenma asked. He stared up at the clouds and already looked like he was exhausted at the very idea of running out into the rain. “We could wait for it to stop…” 

It only took one look at his phone for Kuroo to decide that wasn’t an option. They’d stayed too late at practice, it was nearing the preliminaries for the spring tournament and everyone at Nekoma had been working extra hard to be their very best. Even Kenma had been putting an effort in, which Kuroo found both adorable and motivating. He sighed and smiled a little. “We’ll miss the last train if we don’t head out now.” 

“Is it that late already?” 

“Mhm, seems like we go caught up practicing…” 

Kenma groaned and ruffled his own hair as he ran his hand through it. 

“It won’t be that bad,” Kuroo pointed out. “It’s just water.” 

“We’ll be damp on the train.” 

“True. We can take hot baths when we get home. My mom will probably give us something warm to eat, too.” 

Kenma grumbled a little. “It’s still so humid out… Fine, let’s get this over with.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Kuroo exclaimed. Without hesitation he grabbed hold of Kenma’s hand and pulled him out into the rain. Kenma shouted his protest, but it was lost to a clap of thunder. 

The station wasn’t far from the school, but the storm had warped the world. Everything was dark and obscured by the sheets of rain. Street lights cast eerie pools of lights that showed the rain where it hit the pavement. Every now and then lightning danced through the clouds, bright enough to illuminate the entire world with its light, and thunder clapped overhead. The whole affair was rather scary and Kuroo found himself picking up his pace, his grip on Kenma’s hand tightening. 

Kenma held on just as tight. Kuroo could hear his footsteps splashing through the puddles. His own shoes were soaked, along with his clothes, and for once his hair was lying flat against his skull. Water streamed off his bangs and along his nose, off his jaw. 

“Kuro!” Kenma called over the storm. “Look at the clouds!” 

Kuroo looked up and saw what Kenma was talking about. The last remains of sunlight filtered through the clouds, turning sections of them deep blue-green that swirled among the black. As Kuroo watched, more lightning danced from cloud-to-cloud directly above their heads. 

Though he expected the thunder, the deafening clap that followed nearly stopped Kuroo’s heart. It certainly stopped him dead in his tracks. 

Kenma crashed into his back and clung on to him around the waist. 

Luckily, Kuroo kept his balance. He panted, out of breath from running from the school and the so-recent scare. He stared ahead with wide eyes, and when he twisted around to look at Kenma, he found him staring up at him eyes just as huge. 

Kuroo blinked as more rain soaked into him, the wind driving it hard into his side. A moment later, the tension broke and Kuroo began to laugh. 

Kenma shoved him away, but Kuroo caught his smile. 

“The station’s just ahead,” Kenma grumbled. “I’m soaked, let’s go.” 

This time, Kenma was the one to grab Kuroo’s hand again and lead him the rest of the way to the station. It was brightly lit, and the change from the dark atmosphere of the storm to the warm, welcoming station was almost bizarre. 

Kuroo looked back over his shoulder as he shook hair and water from his face. “Huh,” he said. “Did we just cross into another world for a moment there?”

Kenma gave him a rather bland stare. “Why do you have to say weird stuff like that?”

“Before that last clap of thunder, I felt something weird,” Kuroo said with a shrug. 

“Stop.” Kenma elbowed him lightly and passed him to use his train pass to get through the barrier. “Let’s just go home, Kuro.” 

Kuroo shook his head a little, gave the storm one last look, then followed after Kenma. “Sure. You want to spend the night at my place?” he asked. 

Kenma gave him a look over his shoulder, one Kuroo was familiar with. He was trying to figure out if Kuroo was up to anything. 

“I said my mom’d make us something warm to eat,” Kuroo pointed out. “And you can show me that new game you like.” 

A small smile crept onto Kenma’s lips at that. He nodded his head and fell once more into step alongside Kuroo. “Alright, but I’m having a bath at my place first.” 

Kuroo chuckled. “That’s fair.” 

“Let’s catch the train. And hope we haven’t caught a cold…” Kenma picked at some of the damp hair clinging to his face, before he brushed it all back. 

As they got up to the empty platform and stood to wait for the train to arrive, Kuroo leaned down and kissed Kenma’s exposed forehead. He grinned at the blush that quickly spread over Kenma’s cheeks in response. 

“Hey, if you catch a cold, I’ll look after you,” Kuroo reassured him. 

Kenma looked away, hair slowly falling back to hide his face. “Promise?” he muttered, only just loud enough for Kuroo to hear him.

“Yeah,” Kuroo said. “I promise.”


End file.
